


My Life Is an Action Film

by lilithtorch2



Series: Gossiping and Bickering [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: -Ish, AU, Cameos, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers, Written from SHIELD Agent POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithtorch2/pseuds/lilithtorch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quiet; too quiet. Aamir from I.T.’s car was parked at a stop sign when he had the eerie feeling he was in danger. He looked around.</p><p>He sighed. “Oh no. Not this again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life Is an Action Film

**Author's Note:**

> Some scenes are pulled from the Captain America 2 movie.
> 
> When I wrote my first action/fight scene last year, I thought, "That's the last time I write something like that!" #irony

It was quiet; too quiet. Aamir from I.T.’s car was parked at a stop sign when he had the eerie feeling he was in danger again. He looked around.

He sighed. “Oh no. Not this again.”

“What?” Chris from Finance asked him.

Aamir had been through this enough times to know when he and/or his car would be screwed. He held his breath and waited. They heard the sound of glass breaking and screamed. Aamir and Chris both closed their eyes tightly and covered their heads protectively. They waited again. Silence. Chris was the first to look outside the car.

“Are we…actually okay?”

Now it was Aamir’s turn to look around. “Dude, I think we’re fine! The car, though…”

But Chris was pointing outside. “Aamir, that’s Bucky!”

It _was_ Bucky Barnes. He had jumped off the bridge and stomped onto the car next to them. The other car was totaled; its windows had shattered and the metal had crumpled against Bucky’s weight. Aamir could only be grateful that it was not his car that Bucky had landed on, but he was pretty sure that his car had received its first scratch in three months. It wasn’t even his fault. He took the time to roll down the windows and scream at Bucky.

“Hey, would you be more careful next time?!”

“All right, all right, I will!” Bucky yelled back, shooting up at…something. “Uh, Chris, what are you doing?”

Chris had been using his S.H.I.E.L.D. smartphone to take a picture. Aamir rolled his eyes; Chris should know better by now than to take selfies in high-risk situations.

“Look!” Chris said innocently. “Five hundred likes in just ten seconds!”

To Aamir, Bucky warned, “You should get out of the way.”

They heard a gentle thump on the top of Aamir’s car and saw Natasha Romanoff stick the landing on the pavement.

Aamir shook his fist. “At least your fiancée is graceful about it!”

“What can I say? She’s a dancer.”

Natasha grinned back at Aamir before throwing a Widow Bite into the distance. Okay, so the current threat was a cyborg, a robot, someone who wasn’t immune to electricity or… he prayed it wasn’t Ultron. Ultron was not someone you could just chop up into little bits and be done with it. He upgraded. Aamir really didn’t want to deal with an overpowered supervillain covered in adamantium armor at this time in the day. Most likely, it wasn’t Ultron, because Widow Bites were like mosquito bites to him, but just in case, Aamir accelerated the car.

“Watch out!” Chris was still aiming his camera at everything that was happening around them. Aamir wanted to confiscate that phone from the man, but something in blue had crash landed into the bus innocently driving toward them.

“Steve!” Bucky and Natasha screamed.

The car came to a halt. It was mere centimeters away from the bus. Aamir wiped a sweat from his forehead.

“Holy crap!” Chris cried. Aamir did not want to know if he meant that in a ‘we’re going to die’ sort of way or a ‘this would be great as a vine!’ sort of way.

“Just get everyone out of the bus!” Steve yelled back.

Aamir paused. He wanted to escape, but then his sense of heroism came over him. “Fuck.” He sighed. “Come on, Chris.”

Along with Bucky and Natasha, they helped the people out of the bus and got them to safety. He heard the boom that sounded like a mashup of Jurassic Park dinosaurs and metal. Aamir was afraid to look behind him now. A voice laughed. It was Aamir’s worst nightmares come true.

Ultron.

Pietro Maximoff appeared next to him. “Aamir! Chris! You have to get out of here… _now!_ ” He offered his hand.

“I’m not leaving without my car!”

“Fine.” Pietro disappeared in a flash of blue.

“Chris, get in!” Aamir pushed Chris into the car and got in the driver’s seat. They both heard an amused electronic voice talking down at them and the superheroes around them. He could only trust in the Avengers now. He stepped on the gas pedal and maneuvered his way around the falling debris. Left, right, right, left, three-point-turn now, reverse…

“Watch out for that death beam!”

Aamir swerved to the right. He was tempted to use his navigation system, but with Ultron around that wasn’t possible. He had to rely on himself and Chris to navigate their escape route now. They knew the city like the back of their hand.

“Ahhhhh!”

Ultron had flown in front of them.

“Turn! Turn!” Chris flailed his arms frantically. Aamir noted that Chris was still holding up his cell phone before he turned and drove away from Ultron and dodged the Avengers who were running toward the threat.

After they dodged blasters, angry robot minions, flying S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, tanks, and explosions, Aamir and Chris finally made it home from work. Aamir just wanted to go to bed, but first he checked on his car.

Once again, save for a few scratches, the car had miraculously survived the ordeal.

And Chris had even uploaded a Youtube video of the whole thing.

The title?

"I.T. Guy Saves Beloved Car From Ultron!"

With fifty million views in just fifteen minutes.

Aamir frowned; it was going to be a long week.


End file.
